Inside Out
Inside Out is a 3D computer animated drama film that follows a girl named Riley's life with her five personal emotions in her mind. The movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray combo pack on November 3rd, 2015. The Blu-Ray came with a bonus disc with bonus features. Back Cover Summary When a young girl named Riley is uprooted from her Midwestern lifestyle and moves to the busy and chaotic San Francisco, her emotions; Anger, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, and (her most important emotion) Joy, start to disagree on how to deal with this dramatic change, which causes problems up in Headquaters, the central living and working place for the five emotions. Scene Selections Inside Out 2015 Chapter 0 Golden Days.png|1. Golden Days Inside Out 2015 Chapter 1 The Move.png|2. The Move Inside Out 2015 Chapter 2 Joy and Sadness.png|3. Joy and Sadness Inside Out 2015 Chapter 3 Bedtime.png|4. Bedtime Inside Out 2015 Chapter 4 Embarrassed.png|5. Embarrassed Inside Out 2015 Chapter 5 Outer Edge.png|6. Outer Edge Inside Out 2015 Chapter 6 Dinner.png|7. Dinner Inside Out 2015 Chapter 7 Mind Map.png|8. Mind Map Inside Out 2015 Chapter 8 Forgetters.png|9. Forgetters Inside Out 2015 Chapter 9 Friendship.png|10. Friendship Inside Out 2015 Chapter 10 Saved.png|11. Saved Inside Out 2015 Chapter 11 Abstract Thought.png|12. Abstract Thought Inside Out 2015 Chapter 12 Imagination Thought.png|13. Imagination Thought Inside Out 2015 Chapter 13 No More Hockey.png|14. No More Hockey Inside Out 2015 Chapter 14 Sad Bing Bong.png|15. Sad Bing Bong Inside Out 2015 Chapter 15 The Big Idea.png|16. The Big Idea Inside Out 2015 Chapter 16 Dream Productions.png|17. Dream Productions Inside Out 2015 Chapter 17 Subconscious.png|18. Subconscious Inside Out 2015 Chapter 18 Riley Plans.png|19. Riley Plans Inside Out 2015 Chapter 19 Train of Thought.png|20. Train of Thought Inside Out 2015 Chapter 20 Crossroads.png|21. Crossroads Inside Out 2015 Chapter 21 Memory Dump.png|22. Memory Dump Inside Out 2015 Chapter 22 Back Up.png|23. Back Up Inside Out 2015 Chapter 23 She's Gone.png|24. She's Gone Inside Out 2015 Chapter 24 Return.png|25. Return Inside Out 2015 Chapter 25 Change Her Mind.png|26. Change Her Mind Inside Out 2015 Chapter 26 Epilogue.png|27. Epilogue Inside Out 2015 Chapter 27 End Credits.png|28. End Credits Special Features DVD * Lava (short film) * Audio Commentary Gallery Covers InsideOutBlurayComboArt.jpg Blu-ray BDMV JAR =00001 = Inside Out GenericsD1_Composite1.png Inside Out GenericsD1_Composite2.png Inside Out GenericsD1_Composite3.png Inside Out Loading_Composite1.png Inside Out USAD1_DVM_Composite1.png Inside Out USAD1_ENG_Composite1.png Inside Out USAD1_FRC_Composite1.png Inside Out USAD1_LAS_Composite1.png Inside Out USAD1_Shared_Composite1.png META =DL = STREAM Inside_Out_Blu-ray_BG_1.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-29-03h02m35s587.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00004_1.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00005_1.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-00h38m55s449.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-03-09h08m11s594.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-03-09h12m01s292.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00135_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00136 1.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00137_1.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00139 002.png Big Hero 6 Blu-ray 00140 002.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00141_002.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00143_002.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00144_002.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00145_002.png FBI_Anti-Piracy_Crime_Warning.png DMCA_Piracy_Crime_Warning_Extra_FOV.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00149_002.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00150_002.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h48m33s008.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m13s857.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m20s871.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m47s922.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m52s758.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m19s655.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m28s991.png Disney TV Audio Speaker Configuration Blu-ray.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m46s012.png Disney_TV_Configuration_VTS_01_1_001.png Disney_TV_Configuration_VTS_02_1_001.png Disney_TV_Configuration_VTS_04_1_001.png Disney_TV_Configuration_VTS_03_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS 05 1 001.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m39s542.png Disney TV Configuration VTS 06 1 001.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_001.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_003.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_027.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_051.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_075.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_099.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_123.png Disney TV Configuration 00250_147.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_001.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_003.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_027.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_075.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_099.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_123.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_147.png Disney TV Configuration 00261_171.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_001.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_003.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_027.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_051.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_075.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_099.png Disney TV Configuration 00262_123.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0002.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0153.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0303.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0603.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0753.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0903.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_08_1_1.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_16_1_1.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_09_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_10_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_11_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_12_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_13_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_14_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_15_1_001.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-15h12m33s849.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-13-15h13m31s039.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m08s798.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m14s749.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-13h47m19s354.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-14h18m32s119.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00399_001.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00399_003.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00399_123.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00399_243.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-19-23h13m36s384.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-11h13m54s502.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-11h48m04s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-11h48m10s701.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-12h52m22s171.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-12h52m35s862.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-12h52m50s044.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-12h53m08s985.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00410_001.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00410_003.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00410_123.png Inside Out Blu-ray 00410_243.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h34m36s421.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h37m29s396.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h42m26s881.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h48m57s748.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h49m27s549.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h49m34s708.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h12m42s352.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h12m49s105.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h16m00s530.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h18m23s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h40m07s559.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h41m25s488.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-12h41m34s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-21h10m22s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-21h10m55s065.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-21h11m15s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-22h16m11s091.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-22h20m21s984.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-22h20m29s852.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-22h52m04s501.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-22h52m08s892.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-23h05m37s386.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-24-23h13m25s754.png Walt Disney Pictures (2006) Text-less (Screensaver version) Inside Out Blu-ray Menu Intro Inside Out Blu-ray Menu Disney TV Configuration Color Adjustment Test footage Disney Movies Anywhere Mobile App Trailer (February 2015) Disney_Movie_Rewards_Promo_(2011) Disney Coming to Theaters Bumper (2015) Disney Coming to Theaters Bumper (2015) French version The Good Dinosaur Trailer (Coming Thanksgiving version) The Good Dinosaur Trailer (Coming Thanksgiving version) French The Good Dinosaur Trailer (Coming Thanksgiving version) Spanish Toy Story That Time Forgot Trailer (Now on Home Video) Toy Story That Time Forgot Trailer (Now on Home Video) French Toy Story That Time Forgot Trailer (Now on Home Video) Spanish Tomorrowland - Trailer (Official) Disney Infinity 3.0 - Inside Out Trailer (Short version) Inside Out Aulani Disney Resort Trailer DVD VMGM Menus Inside_Out_Language_Video_Manager_Menu.png New_line_parental_screen_1.png New_line_parental_screen_2.png VSTM Menus DMCA Piracy Crime Warning.png Disney_FBI_Warning_DVD.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h56m42s743.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-23-11h19m35s513.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-13h03m24s804.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-13h03m58s882.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00145_002.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-13h11m57s936.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-13h12m01s415.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h48m33s008.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m13s857.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m20s871.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m47s922.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h50m52s758.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m19s655.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m28s991.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m35s694.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m39s542.png vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h52m46s012.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_01_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_02_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_03_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_04_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_05_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_06_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0002.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0153.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0303.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0603.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0753.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_07_1_0903.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_08_1_1.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_09_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_10_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_11_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_12_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_13_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_14_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_15_1_001.png Disney TV Configuration VTS_16_1_1.png Movie Intro Vlcsnap-2015-11-03-18h57m15s313.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-03-18h57m22s109.png Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with commentary Category:Blu-rays Category:Disney DVD